Bukta!
by SophieStaar
Summary: Mit teszel, ha rájössz, hogy a legénység két tagja együtt van, de senki sem hisz neked? Egy ZoSan fic Usopp szemszögéből. [TRANSLATION/FORDÍTÁS]


**Az eredeti mű címe _Busted! _Aerlétől. A fordításra az engedélyt megkaptam :3**

**Thank you for letting me translate this, sweetie!^^**

* * *

A puszta gondolat is nevetséges volt. Nem is, lehetetlen volt. Ha valaki más mondta volna, az arcukba nevettem volna. De nem, tényleg igaz volt. A saját szememmel láttam.

Sanji és Zoro sosem jöttek ki jól egymással. Két szót sem tudtak váltani egymással anélkül, hogy harcba ne torkollt volna a dolog. Szóval igen, még én, a hatalmas Usopp Kapitány sem gondoltam volna ilyesmire.

Az egész néhány napja kezdődött. Épp a konyha felé tartottam, hogy szerezzek még paprikát az új titkos fegyveremhez. Sanji az asztalnál ült, de nem hallotta, hogy belépek. Az arcát eltakarta a kezeivel, és egyértelműen bántotta valami, így hát odasétáltam hozzá, és megkérdeztem, mi a baj.

Egy kissé meglepetten nézett fel. Nem sírt, hiszen Sanjiról beszélünk, de az arca sápadtabb volt, mint általában, és szomorúnak tűnt.

- Óh, Usopp, nem is hallottam, hogy bejöttél... - Remegett a keze, ahogy meggyújtotta a cigarettát.

- Jól vagy? - Aggódtam érte. Sosem láttam még Sanjit ilyennek, és kapitányként az én dolgom volt vigyázni a legénységre.

- I-Igen, persze. Csak, öh... bevertem a lábujjam.

Nem kellett zseninek lenni ahhoz, hogy rájöjjek, hazudik, de az is egyértelmű volt, hogy nem akarja elmondani az igazat. Ezért csupán egy aggódó pillantást vetettem rá, és továbbra is csak álltam mellette.

A séf nagyot szívott a cigijéből, aztán felállt. - Rendben vagyok, tényleg. - Az ajtóhoz sétált, aztán visszafordult. - De köszönöm, hogy aggódsz értem. Jó barát vagy.

Örülve a bóknak, megragadtam, amiért jöttem, és én is elhagytam a konyhát.

Aznap este boldogan sétáltam ki a szobából, ahol addig dolgoztam. Sikerült tökéletesítenem a legújabb titkos fegyverem, és alig vártam, hogy tesztelhessem. Természetesen majd csak reggel, mert Nami kinyírna, ha felkelteném, aztán Sanji is, mert zavartam Namit. Szóval úgy döntöttem, a fiúk körzetébe megyek, és szundítok egy kicsit.

Az arrafelé vezető úton a fedélzeten Sanji sziluettjét véltem felismerni. Már épp azon voltam, hogy odasétálok hozzá, hogy kiderítsem, hogy érzi magát, amikor láttam, hogy valaki más is megközelíti. A csípőjénél lógó három kard nem hagyott kétséget afelől, hogy kiről is volt szó.

A fal mögé bújtam, és kilestem a saroknál. Sosem jó, ha azok ketten együtt vannak, mivel egy percig sem bírják ki, hogy ne verjék egymást agyon. Biztos voltam benne, hogy zajongani fognak, ezért úgy döntöttem, észrevétlen maradok. Nem akartam, hogy Nami engem is megvádoljon azzal, hogy bűnrészes vagyok. Nem mintha féltem volna a navigátortól, vagy a Szörny trió két harmadától, de néha jobb elkerülni a konfliktust. Így hát elmormoltam egy gyors imát, amikor Sanji beszélni kezdett.

- Egy segg vagy.

És igen, meglepődtem, amikor Zoro így válaszolt: - Dühös vagy?

- Úgy látszik, az apró kis marimo agyad ennyit még fel tud fogni - fordult el a séf.

Sötét volt a fedélzeten, de ha nem tudtam volna, mi is történik, azt hihettem volna, hogy Zoro átölelte.

- Túl sok egy kis figyelmet kérnem? - Sanji hangja halk volt, és egy kicsit előrébb kellett hajolnom, hogy halljam.

- Sajnálom.

Ennél a pontnál úgy gondoltam, hogy ennél furább már nem is lehetne a dolog. Sanji és Zoro beszélgettek, és nem próbálták megölni egymást. Zoro még csak nem is reagált a séf sértéseire, sőt, bocsánatot kért.

Sosem hallottam még, hogy bárkitől is kért volna.

Feldúlt voltam. Talán távoznom kéne? Ezt a beszélgetést egyértelműen nem az én füleimnek szánták. De Sanji nagyon maga alatt volt, mondtam magamnak, és ennek éppenséggel Zoro volt az oka, szóval csak biztosra akartam menni, hogy a szőke jól van. Persze, hogy nem kíváncsiságból maradtam.

Sanji hagyta, hogy Zoro megfordítsa.

- Ó igen? Akkor bizonyítsd be.

A kardforgató letérdelt, és hallottam, ahogy kibontanak egy övet. Ilyen nincs... Semmi kétség nem volt afelől, hogy mit csinál Zoro. Először reméltem, hogy a Brookkal és Sanjival töltött túl sok idő teljesen kikezdte az agyamat, de aztán amikor a séf felnyögött és az arca tisztán látszott a holdfényben, egyértelművé vált, mi történik.

Sápadtan bújtam el megint, és a hátamat a falnak döntöttem, attól félve, hogy a lábaim feladják a szolgálatot.

Nem vagyok homofób, vagy ilyesmi, de ez Sanji és Zoro, akikről beszélünk! Zoróról már korábban is sejtettem, hogy meleg, mivel semmi érdeklődést nem mutatott a lányok iránt. De Sanji semmi mást nem csinált! És tetszenek egymásnak? Legalábbis úgy tűnt, Zoro nem bánja, hogy kényeztetnie kell a séfet. Vajon együtt voltak? Zúgott a fejem.

Így visszagondolva, ez lett volna a tökéletes alkalom, hogy visszasunnyogjak a fiúk körzetébe, mivel azok ketten... el voltak foglalva. De akkor túlságosan le voltam sokkolva ahhoz, hogy bármit is tudjak tenni. Mögöttem meghallottam egy elégedett sóhajt, amit jobb szerettem volna nem hallani egy társamtól sem. Attól tartva, hogy mit fogok látni, megint kilestem a sarkon. Zoro már felállt, és a száját törölte a kézfejével.

- Jobb?

- Még mindig rengeteg ilyennel tartozol - válaszolta Sanji, de az arcán egy enyhe mosoly játszott.

Nem bírtam tovább. Ha kellett, aludtam volna a műhelyben is. De abban a pillanatban, hogy letettem a lábam, egy laza deszkára léptem. A nyikorgó hang mennydörgésként visszhangzott a fülemben. Átkoztam Franky-t, amiért nem javította meg azonnal, ahogy láttam két árnyékot rám vetülni. Vettem egy mély lélegzetet, aztán felnéztem.

- Huh, ez nem az ágyam - mondtam álmos hangon.

Nehogy félreértsétek. nem mintha félnék tőlük. Hátrakötött kézzel is legyőzöm őket, de nem fogom ezt tenni, mert ők nakama, és szeretnek ők lenni a keményfiúk. Szóval nem fogom lerombolni ezt az illúziójukat. És hát, épp most jöttem rá a titkukra.

Sanji gyanakvóan nézett rám. - Alvajártál?

- Hát, ez nem az ágyam, szóval gondolom ja - mondtam nevetve. Szerencsére el tudtam rejteni az idegességem.

- Nem láttam, hogy kijöttél volna a fiúk körzetéből.

Hát persze, mert túlságosan el voltál foglalva azzal, hogy leszopnak, gondoltam, de helyette azt mondtam: - Elaludtam a műhelyben. A titkos fegyveremet tökéletesítettem.

Még mindig nem hittek nekem teljesen, de felpillantottam és azt kérdeztem: - Ti mit csináltok itt?

Mind a ketten megmerevedtek. Aztán Sanji gyorsan azt mondta: - Zoro csak jött hogy lesz... leváltson az őrségben.

Hallottam a nyelvbotlást, de itt, egyedül a sötétben nem tűnt a legjobb ötletnek szembesíteni őket. Így hát csak ásítottam és azt mondtam: - Hát, én megyek aludni. Jó éjt. Olyan gyorsan futottam a fiúk körzetébe, ahogy csak mertem, és befeküdtem a függőágyamba. A kép azonban, ahogy Sanji és Zoro együtt van egész este kísértett.

Másnap reggel sötét karikákkal a szemem alatt ültem le reggelizni.

- Yo, Usopp-bro, nem nézel ki valami jól - mondta Franky.

A szemem sarkából a szakácsra és a kardforgatóra pillantottam. - Rémálmom volt.

Azok ketten úgy tűnt, nem vették ezt észre. Éppen megint belelovalták magukat egymás gyűlölésébe, és veszekedtek valamin. Undorodva néztem őket. Aztán valami elpattant.

Felugrottam. - Nem bírom tovább! Azok ketten azt csinálják! - mutattam remegő ujjal a meglepett Zoróra és Sanjira.

Csend árasztotta el a szobát. még Luffy is abbahagyta az evést egy pillanatra. De aztán Zoro nevetésben tört ki. - Te most viccelsz? Én és ő? Kettétörném!

- Oh, igen? Örülnél is annak, ha velem lehetnél! - vágott vissza Sanji.

- Harcolni akarsz?! - ragadta meg Zoro a kardjait.

- Majd vigyázok, hogy ne törjelek össze!

Ahogy azok ketten megint harcolni kezdtek, Nami sóhajtva pillantott rám. – Komolyan, Usopp, a hazugságaid kezdenek egy kicsit túlmenni a határon. Még Chopper sem hinné el, hogy Zoro és Sanji kedvelik egymást.

Gondoltam, hogy le fogják tagadni a kapcsolatukat. Azt azonban nem vártam, hogy a csapat többi tagja sem fog nekem hinni. Igen, néha kicsit túlzok néhány történetemben, de ilyesmiről sosem hazudnék. Reménykedve néztem Frankyre. Talán ő hisz nekem... Ő azonban csak megveregette a vállam és azt mondta: - Szörnyű egy rémálom lehetett, bro.

Reggeli után durcásan ültem kint. Senki sem hitt nekem, még Chopper és Luffy sem. A kis rénszarvas óvatosan közelített meg. – Jól vagy, Usopp?

- Miért lennék? Mindenki hazugnak nevez - motyogtam.

- Mindig annak neveznek.

- Igen, de máskor... Mindegy - sóhajtottam.

- Tényleg ügyelned kéne arra, hogy a hazugságaid hihetőek legyenek.

Felhúztam a szemöldököm. - Te elhitted, hogy legyőztem egy hatalmas aranyhalat.

- Igen. - Aztán az ártatlan szemei rémülten kerekedtek ki. - Várj... Az nem igaz?

- Persze, hogy az - ütögettem meg nyugtatólag a hátát, aztán elvesztem a gondolataimban. Az, hogy legyőztem egy óriási aranyhalat, hihetőbb volt, mint az, hogy Zoro és Sanji kedvelik egymást, és ahogy belegondoltam, tudtam, én sem hittem volna el, ha nem a saját szememmel látom. Bólintottam egyet, amikor döntésre jutottam. - Rendben, nem hisztek nekem? Akkor bebizonyítom.

Chopper utánam bámult, ahogy elsétáltam.

Mélyen beszívtam a levegőt, aztán kinyitottam a konyha ajtaját aznap este. A tervem elég egyszerű volt, de ez nem jelentette azt, hogy fel kell áldoznom magam. Nem voltam biztos benne, hogy ide fognak jönni ma este, de mivel senki sem hitt nekem, nem volt mitől tartaniuk.

A konyha üres volt, amikor beléptem. Remegő kezekkel szorítottam a fényképezőgépet a mellkasomhoz, és elbújtam a kanapé mögött.

Nem is kellett sokáig várnom. az ajtó újra kinyílt, és Zoro és Sanji léptek be rajta, természetesen piszkálódva. - Ne fogdoss már, hülye marimo.

- Akkor menj gyorsabban, szaros szakács.

Még mélyebbre húzódtam a kanapé takarásába, amikor hallottam, hogy bevágódik az ajtó, azonban még egy ideig folytatódott a piszkálódás, hiába vártam, hogy egymásnak ugranak. Szóval nem csak színészkedtek ma reggel. Mégis, egy idő után, természetesen pont akkor, amikor kilestem, Zoro Sanji ajkaira tapadt, és a piszkálódás abbamaradt. Egy időre.

- Oi, ez egy drága ing, te barbár!

- A te hibád, hogy ennyi gombot hordasz.

A veszekedés megint abbamaradt, és nekem jó pár percbe telt, hogy összeszedjem a bátorságom és megint kilessek. És azt kívántam, bár ne tettem volna. A földön két nagyon meztelen nakama feküdt, egymást kényeztetve. Mondjuk sokkal inkább tűnt egy halom végtagnak, és ha a bőrszínük nem ütött volna annyira el, nehéz lett volna kitalálni, melyik kihez tartozott. Megint elbújtam a kanapé mögé. Hosszú éjszaka elé nézünk.

Nyögéseket és olyan hangokat hallottam, amiről nem gondoltam volna, hogy bármelyikőjük is ki tud adni. Időről időre kilestem a kanapé mögül és ellőttem egy képet, anélkül, hogy odanéztem volna. Tudtam, hogy a fotók el lesznek mosódva, ezért olyan sokat csináltam, amennyit csak tudtam.

Egy idő után, ami számomra óráknak tűnt, úgy döntöttem, nekem elég volt, mivel a nyögések csak nem maradtak abba - már így is egy életre elegendő traumát éltem át. Kilopóztam. A két férfi észre sem vett, valószínűleg az sem tűnt volna fel nekik, ha ledobom a ruháimat és csatlakozom hozzájuk. Aznap éjjel sem aludtam. Egész este fent voltam, és a képeket hozattam elő. Sok közülük elmosódott volt, ahogy vártam, de néhány nagyon is durva bizonyítékot tárt elénk.

Aznap reggel elégedetten sétáltam a konyhába reggelizni. Semmi sem utalt arra, hogy előző este ott két ember tüzes, szenvedélyes szexben vett részt. Ezt Sanji számlájára írtam, ő aztán tudta, hogyan kell takarítani.

A séf normálisan köszöntött, aztán majdnem elfolyt, amikor Nami bejött. Ja, csináld csak, amíg tudod, gondoltam gonoszul, és megragadtam egy tányért. Miután teleettem magam, hátradőltem és azt mondtam: - Finom volt a kaja, Sanji.

A férfi felpillantott a pult mellől. - Köszi.

Nyújtózkodni kezdtem. - Meg kell, hogy mondjam, nem igazán vártam, tudva, mennyire el voltál foglalva tegnap este...

Sanji villája a mosogatóba zuhant. Felkapta a fejét, és elkaptam a pillantást, amit Zoróval váltott. - M-Miről beszélsz?

Gonoszul elmosolyodtam, és az asztalra dobtam az első képet. Kissé el volt mosódva, de ez eltéveszthetetlenül Sanji arca volt. Az arca ki volt pirosodva, és úgy látszott, eléggé felizgult állapotban volt.

A séfre pillantottam, akinek a szemei rémülten kerekedtek ki. - N-Nami-san, ne nézz oda!

A navigátor elfintorodott. - Usopp, miért csinálsz Sanjiról képeket, amikor épp...

- Zoróval van? - fejeztem be helyette a mondatot, és egy újabb képet dobtam az asztalra. ezen Zoro Sanji mögött ült, és habár egyikőjük nemi szerve sem látszódott, egyértelmű volt, mi történik.

A kardforgató felkapta a fotót az asztalról, és a szemei résnyire szűkültek. - Ezt honnan szerezted?

- Hát, nem akartam semmit sem mondani... De a marimo megerőszakolt! - kiáltott fel Sanji, még mindig a bőrét próbálva menteni.

Zoro egy sötét pillantást vetett rá, és felhúzta a szemöldökét. Ekkor tettem az utolsó fotót az asztalra. Ezen Zoro szintén Sanji mögött volt, de az utóbbi hátrafordította a fejét, és csókolóztak. Nagyon aranyos lett volna, ha nem lett volna annyira zavarbaejtő.

- Hát, ez csak azért van mert... - A séf kétségbeesetten kutatott a megfelelő szavak után.

Zoro elvette a képeket, és egytől egyig megnézte őket. - Fejezd be, love cook. Lebuktunk.

Sanji térdre esett Nami előtt. - Kérlek, bocsáss meg! Esküszöm, és semmi hozzád képest!

A kardforgató fejberúgta. - Ne legyél már ennyire idióta.

A séf felpattant. - Nézz a tükörbe, és ismételd el, te növény!

Aztán úgy tűnt, kezdik észrevenni, hogy mindenki őket bámulja. Bűnbánó tekintettel pillantottak ránk.

Luffy volt az első, aki megszólalt. - Szóval akkor jártok? Király! - tapsolt a talpával. - Csókot!

Sanji és Zoro egymásra pillantottak, aztán vissza a csapatra. Csupán amikor Nami egy aprót bólintott, akkor fordult meg Sanji, hogy az ajkait a kardforgatóéhoz nyomja. Ismétlem, édes, de még mindig zavarbaejtő. Miután elváltak egymástól, mindketten leültek az asztalhoz.

Nami végül azt mondta: - Ilyen mégis hogy történhet? Hiszen ti utáljátok egymást!

Sanji felsóhajtott. - Ki tudja?

- A love-cook végre rájött, mennyire ellenállhatatlan vagyok - vigyorgott Zoro.

A séf felé fordította a fejét. - Ja, talán miután könyörögtél, hogy dugjalak meg. Már elnézést a kifejezésért - mondta aztán Naminak és Robinnak.

- A cigifüst tönkretette az agyad?

- Neked van egyáltalán olyanod?

Luffy újból elvigyorodott. - Olyan viccesek vagytok, srácok.

Később aznap délután korlát mellett álltam, amikor hallottam, hogy lépések közelednek. Felismertem a hangot, egyedül Sanji csicsás cipője csapott ilyen zajt. Vettem egy mély lélegzetet, aztán megfordultam. Jó életem volt.

Azonban a szőke tekintetében egy aprócska gyilkos szándék sem volt. - Vannak még képeid?

Nyeltem egyet, és bólintottam. - Egy pár. De mind el van mosódva.

- Szükségem lesz rájuk.

Megint bólintottam.

Csend borult ránk, aztán Sanji azt mondta: - Sajnálom, hogy ilyen helyzetbe hoztunk.

Csak bámultam rá. Még nem voltam halott, és a férfi, akinek a titkát nemrég elárultam, bocsánatot kért! Kell, hogy legyen valami hátulütője a dolognak. És akkor eszembe jutott. Zoro meg fog ölni.

Mintha hallotta volna a gondolataimat, a séf megfordult és elkiáltotta magát. - Oi, marimo! Told ide a segged!

A zöld hajú férfi odasétált hozzánk, a kezét lazán a kardjain pihentetve. - Mi van?

- Hajrá - bólintott felém Sanji.

A férfi felsóhajtott. - Sajnálom, Usopp.

Egy szót sem tudtam kinyögni. Mégis mi az ördög folyik itt? - Nem fogsz megölni?

Sanji megrándította a vállát. - Egy nap ennek is ki kellett derülnie. Örültem volna, ha nem ennyire vizuális módon, de a'sszem ez a mi hibánk, amiért letagadtuk. Egy kicsit kihasználtuk a tényt, hogy te vagy a hazudós a csapatban.

Csak bólintani tudtam.

Sanji rám mosolygott. Aztán Zoro megfogta a kezét és elsétáltak. Aranyos volt.

Nem, még mindig zavarbaejtő.

* * *

**Köszi, hogy elolvastad! További szép napot :)**


End file.
